Si pudieras entender, Matt
by Brezbriznost
Summary: Habían pasado varias situaciones, las cuales le hacía doloro recordar. Había preferido cortar absolutamente con todo, pues Matt... Matt seguía insistiendo y el sabía que aquello no era lo correcto. MelloxMatt.


**Título: **Si pudieras comprender, Matt.

**Notas: **Fue extraño, salió de la nada y no pude evitar emocionarme; ¡Hace tiempo que no me venía inspiración! Así que le di una repasada y aquí me encuentro subiéndolo, por lo que, disculpen algún error.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note, como sus respectivos personajes, lamentablemente no son mios.

**Importante:** Mis fics son... ¿Rebuscados? Es decir, no tienen un _Había una vez... _Es decir, el principio de mi fic puede estar en el nudo del problema, ya con los personajes peliados, etc. Es como si yo escribiera TODO un fic y de ese sacara una parte y la publicara, por lo que, si se les hace "dificil" entender, o no le encuentran lógica, es solo pensar un poquitito :3  
¡Ah! Y antes de que me olvide, el fic está escrito desde el punto de vista de Mellow.

**_Si pudieras comprender, Matt._**

Retiró con desesperación las hojas y libros que se encontraban prolijamente apilados, no le interesaba en lo absoluto la dedicación que había empleado en mantener aquel orden. ¡Debía encontrarlo!

Los segundos se hacían eternos, los recuerdos se tornaban vacíos… ya no sabía como seguir, ¿Cuál sería la dirección correcta? No era capaz de distinguir entre el frente y la parte trasera de _aquel _sendero.

— ¡La encontré! –Una gruesa lágrima escapó, dibujando un camino casi perfecto por su mejilla, sorprendiéndolo. Ésta abandonó aquella superficie blanca, para caer rendida ante el antiguo escritorio.

Entrecerró los ojos cansado, ¿Cómo…? Su vista se cegó, estaba estúpidamente mal, lo admitía. ¡Habían pasado tantas cosas! Cada vez, cuando había creído encontrar el destino de llegada, éste retrocedía.

—_Matt…_—Un susurro, lejano y pacífico, fue pronunciado por sus labios mientras se dejaba caer en la silla.

Si tan solo todo aquello fuera una pesadilla, había cavado su propia tumba entre tanta confusión, había actuado de manera impulsiva y ¿Altanera? Había llegado al punto de olvidarse completamente de la explicación y razonamiento que debía haber empleado en su momento… _Debía_. Ya no más. No había tiempo.

¿Cómo decirle al pelirrojo que lo lamentaba? Aquello no había sido planeado, ¡Oh! Si tan solo hubiera pensado… _correctamente._

Recordaba los días llenos de promesa y felicidad, donde el orgullo no había sido tan mal interpretado como ahora; donde su forma de ser no habría podido causar estragos.

—**Estúpido** cachorro mal aprendido. —Firme pero arrepentido, sonrió de lado mientras le daba una mordida a su chocolate y, descuidadamente, arrugaba con frustración la carta que hace meses le había hecho Matt. _Unos cuantos meses atrás._

El pelirrojo carecía de entendimiento ante su acto, suponía. Él había hecho absolutamente todo para no herirlo, (Aún recordaba con detenimiento las horas recostado en la cama, con la vista en el techo, tratando de encontrar un _stop _a lo que ocurría); ¡Y todo para no herirlo!

Pero el de ojos verdes podía ser **tan** insistente; no podía o, mejor dicho, no _quería _entenderlo. ¿Qué podía hacer más que cortar la relación? Si, lo quería, lo _amaba_, pero no había vuelta de hoja, solo había un resultado… y no era halagador. Sería doloroso para ambos, pero debía de ser así. Mirase por donde se le mirase.

Luego de aquella separación las cosas se tornaron serias, mientras él se encontraba manteniendo distancia, Matt _trataba _de actuar como siempre. Insistiendo. Era una de sus cualidades.

El tratar cortar alianzas no fue ninguna solución: Matt permanecía a su lado como un buen _cachorro _con su amo. Admitía que le alegraba, prefería un Matt "feliz" que obviamente deprimido; pero su razonamiento no lo dejaba descansar, sabía que debía hacer algo ya… _sin embargo…_ no podía_. _

—Lo siento tanto, Matt, tanto…

Luego de semanas ya había encontrado un planteo… y una solución, hiriente, pero correcta.

_Desaparecer._

Si. ¿Cobardía? Jamás. La explicación no podía ser total cobardía, quizás un poco… pero no. Sólo había que razonarla como correspondía.

Si lo anterior no había funcionado -Separación, distanciamiento- esto, seguramente, a la larga funcionaría.

_Desaparecer._

Una tarde caminó apurado y decidido, por los pasillos del Wammy's, directo al despacho de Roger. _"Necesito irme de aquí" _fueron sus palabras ante el mayor, quién se quedó mudo ante la petición, y luego de varios _porqué_ aceptó.

La noche del día siguiente, ya con las maletas listas para la madrugada, dejó un pequeño papel en el escritorio del dormitorio del pelirrojo. Aquello contenía algo escrito, corto y _shockeante_, pero **correcto**.

_"Hasta nunca, cachorro."_

—Inmaduro. —Musitó molesto, refiriéndose a Matt. Podía ser tan… ¡Tan frustrante!

_Sabía _(O quería creer) que el pelirrojo tenía, por lo menos, una pizca de madurez y entendería el propósito de todo aquello sin lágrimas, rencor, frustración, tristeza… dolor; pero no. Su comportamiento se había vuelto inmaduro debido a la… —Insistencia…—Terminó por decir. Insistente al punto de asfixiarlo y quererlo golpear. Había recibido llamadas del pelirrojo (¿Y quién lo culpaba? Entendía como debía pasarlo, pero… ¡Oh, Matt! ¡Reacciona!)

_Despistado._ Hablaba de más sin tener conciencia de las consecuencias que aquello podía tener. Daban ganas de cocerla la puta boca.

_Infantil_. Su actitud era… era simplemente graciosa y satisfactoria, pero podía sacar de quicio a cualquiera, si se lo proponía, (¿Acaso los chocolates que le escondió no son muestra suficiente de aquella estúpida actitud? _"¡MATT! ¡Mis chocolates"_).

No debía, no podía, no… ¿Quería? Las complicaciones se sumaban sucesivamente, ¡Necesitaba un respiro!

Matt debía entender, **comprender** el porqué, cuanto más pronto, mejor. Seguramente así abriría los ojos y dejaría de insistir.

_"¿Sabes? Eres la persona que más amo en este mundo, la única, mejor dicho. ¿Te acuerdas? La promesa: No desaparecer. Yo no lo haré… ¿Y tú?"_

Gruñó al leer aquella oración. _¿Y tú? _Si, la había rota, había desaparecido; pero con explicaciones, indirectas…

_"No seré el más inteligente, o el más activo; pero de verdad quiero tu bien. _

_Mello… yo **entiendo** las cosas."_

Un… un momento. "**Yo entiendo**…", sonrió. El imbécil entendía, o eso creía. Sonrió de lado nuevamente, seguramente no era el más inteligente, pero incontables ocasiones trató de serlo para poder lograr ser el ideal de Mello.

—_Matt… _

Si tan solo pudieras entender que hago esto por _nuestro_bien.

Guardó en cajón la carta, ya no era necesaria, ya no debía recordar el pasado; debía dejar que las cosas siguieran su camino, como tantas veces lo habían hecho.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Luego habrá otra parte de la historia, vista desde el punto de vista de Matt.  
Oh, antes de que me olvide, la historia habla de que Mello tuvo que separarse de Matt por algunas situaciones, las cuales el no podía hacer nada. Primero cortó con él, pero Matt insistía; después, trató de mantener distancia, pero Matt parecía no entenderlo; y lo único que le quedó fue _"desaparecer"_. Aunque lo que hizo, fué por impulso y no se dedicó a pensarlo bien. Lo siento por explicarlo, es que siento que es medio que no se entiende u//u Cualquier cosa, aclararé algunos puntos en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
